Juegos
by Miss Wong
Summary: Viñeta/One-shot; Leon nunca estuvo completamente seguro de las intenciones de Ada Wong. Pero podía asegurar que, para ella, todo era un juego. SPOILERS de RE-Damnation.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Capcom, excepto Leon. Él me pertenece a mi so-li-ta.

**Summary: **Viñeta/One-shot;Leon nunca estuvo completamente seguro de las intenciones de Ada Wong. Pero podía asegurar que, para ella, todo era un juego. SPOILERS de RE-Damnation.

* * *

**Juegos.**

_«Sorry, baby, but this is just a game to me»._

Leon nunca estuvo completamente seguro de las intenciones de Ada Wong.

Nunca se sintió lo suficientemente confiado como para juzgarla y determinar que era una zorra traicionera, tampoco para definir su posición dentro de su trabajo y decir que le era totalmente fiel a Wesker, ni mucho menos para afirmar que ella se sentía atraía por él por haberle salvado el pellejo incontables veces. Pero podía asegurar que, para ella, todo era un juego.

Cuando la volvió a ver por última vez, en aquella guerra biológica en Europa contra las plagas, notó que estaba cambiada. Su cabello había crecido un poco, y estaba más negro. Su estatura también había cambiado levemente, al igual que la forma de sus labios y sus mejillas. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre: burlones, desesperadamente impredicibles; vacíos y cortantes como una hoja en blanco pero igual de interesantes que las estrellas flotando en lo alto del firmamento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó él, apuntándole con el arma, sabiendo que aquél gesto era en vano, porque él jamás sería capaz de dispararle.

Ada caminó lentamente alrededor de él, observándolo de una forma calculadora.

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo.

Leon frunció un poco el ceño, le irritaba que contestara sus preguntas con otra pregunta.

—¿Tú liberaste la Plaga? —exigió.

Ella soltó una risa seca, cargada de sarcasmo.

—No me hagas reír —espetó—. No me interesan los productos defectuosos. Solo estoy aquí para darles una mano.

Leon la observó pausadamente. Su tío le había dicho una vez,_ 'nunca confíes en las mujeres bonitas, porque debajo de sus lindas faldas suelen tener un cuchillo de doble filo.'_ Leon solía reírse de eso, cuando era inexperto, a penas un chaval. Pero ahora, conociéndola a ella, supo que su tío tenía razón. Con Ada Wong la verdad era una cruel incógnita.

—¿A quienes? —preguntó.

Pero como era de esperar, ella no contestó con exactitud a su pregunta.

—Aunque parece que mi ayuda no era necesaria —habló suavemente, caminando en círculos con la gracia de un felino.

Leon entrecerró los ojos, dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por sus encantos. Porque debajo de esas largas y delgadas piernas no llevaba un simple cuchillo, sino un sable de doble filo, y era capaz de sacarlo en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a exigir.

—Si ellos atacan la capital me facilitarán mucho el trabajo. Eso es todo —contestó, y como Leon no supo muy bien de lo que hablaba, ella aprovechó para sonreírle un poco, como si supiera algo que él no—. Por cierto, ¿cuándo vamos a seguir con lo que dejamos pendiente _esa_ noche?

Y es que él no había dejado de pensar en esa noche desde entonces, pero así es como Ada Wong solía _jugar_.

Él sonrió de lado, encarando una ceja.

—En cualquier momento, excepto ahora.

Ada sonrió, e hizo una especie de puchero, tocándose el corazón con la mano que no sujetaba su arma, apuntándole.

—Estas enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, con dolor fingido, y luego le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta—. Te sienta bien.

Él apuntó su arma hacia ella con más precisión, simplemente para asustarla.

—No juegues conmigo, Ada…

Pero ella lo ignoró.

—Has cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos —comentó, mirándolo sin atisbo de arrogancia—. Veo algo distinto en ti.

Leon resopló.

—Todos cambiamos, pero al menos yo se quien soy. ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo?

Ada encaró una ceja, y levantó su pistola gancho para elevarse hacia arriba, y la escuchó soltar una pequeña risa.

—¡Te advierto! —gritó con burla—. ¡Pronto esta ciudad quedará purgada!

Leon corrió para intentar seguirla, observando como ascendía rápidamente.

—¡Ada, espera! —exclamó, y suspiró de fastidio cuando ella se marchó—. Mujeres.

Todas eran iguales.

* * *

¡Hey, pipol!

Primero que nada, quiero confesarles que voy a escribir como 80 fics de Resident para sacar esta frustración que tengo encima, como todos saben Resident Evil 6 AL FIN ESTÁ A LA VENTA... y yo no voy a poder jugarlo hasta navidad, así que necesito desquitar mi dolor interior mientras los días pasan.

Pero bueno, ahora sí, hablando sobre esto; hace un par de horas terminé de ver Damnation, después de ver Retribution, y putié como veinte veces porque me duele en lo más profundo que sean las películas más infieles a una saga que jamás haya visto. Peor vale, la cosa está en Damnation, peliculón, de acá a la China. Y quise recrear esa ÉPICA escena entre mi querida Wong y mi sexy Kennedy, añadiéndole unas fracesitas de más, como la famosa** '¡ADA, WAIT!'** que por un momento creí que Leon diría, really XD

Por otro lado, Ada me parece uno de los mejores personajes de RE. Es tan impredicible, no sabes exactamente si es buena o mala, para quien trabaja, para quien NO trabaja, si de verdad siente algo por Leon o es mera atracción sexual (eso de '... lo que dejamos pendiente esa noche', me sonó a: PORQUE FOLLAMOS COMO BESTIAS), o simplemente lo está engañando con fines propios. La verdad, es que si me preguntan, simplemente contestaría 'no tengo la más puta idea', porque de verdad no la tengo XD so, no me pregunten (?)

Nada más que decir, excepto que no puedo esperar a jugar Resident 6, que quiero ver este lado bitch bitchy de Ada porque los villanos son mi debilidad, sobre todo si es ella. Me parece un personaje perfecto para reemplazar a Wesker. En fin, tengo como miles de teorías, si quieren dejar las suyas para confundirme más, bienvenidas sean (?)

Besos a tod s, y gracias por los reviews en el Jake/Sherry ;) voy a llenar este bendito fandom con mis idioteces, que lo necesita.

**_—Mel_**.


End file.
